Bittersweet Vengeance
by Mishachan
Summary: It started with the Tallest. Now it will end with them, and the victory will be so full of goo - Invader goo.
1. Chapter One

**Bittersweet Vengeance **

**_Chapter One_  
**  
Zim bowed deeply to the video screen. "My Tallest, this is Zim, reporting in." He paused for dramatic effect , and in his imagined glory he missed hearing the groans coming from the other end of the screen. "My Tallest," he repeated, "things are improving. I have recently terrorized my arch enemy, Dib, into avoiding my very glance." Zim thought of Dib with a wry smile. In truth, he suspected that Dib was simply losing interest in aliens. He had started poiting his camera at other things, like Bigfoot and Vampires. But it amounted to the same thing, and it just meant less annoyances for Invader Zim.  
  
I have innovated new weapons and devices with which to enslave the humans more easily," Zim continued. "They think things are quiet now, but soon - oh so soon! - they will feel the power of the mighty Zim!" He began laughing in that maniacal fervor which drove his life's work.  
  
"Very good, Zim," said the Red Tallest in a bored voice. "Carry on. We patiently await your success."  
  
"Yes, my Tallest. Invader Zim, signing out." He reached for the button to close the link, but stopped when he heard their voices again, softer this time.  
  
Purple was talking. "Hey, hasn't this been going on long enough? Why don't we just tell Zim the truth and then banish him again?  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Red said. "Don't you get it? He's already banished. He won't leave Earth until the Armada comes, and the Armada will never come! Really, it's beautiful."  
  
"But-"  
  
'It's FINE, Purple. Besides, the planet jackers will pick up that planet anyway, and we'll be rid of Zim forever."  
  
"If you say so." Purple slurped noisily on his chocolate shake. "As long as he stops bugging us."  
  
Zim stared, horrified, at the screen, his antennae quivering, magenta eyes wide. In shock, all he could do was push the button to cut the link.  
  
"It's not true," he breathed. "It can't be true. No! I can't... can't believe it." He'd made a career out of creating his own reality, despite what logic told him the truth was. He could do it again.  
  
Except that he could not deny what his eyes and ears had witnessed.  
  
"No, no, no no no no..." Zim curled up in his massive chair, hands pressed against his head. "My Tallest... They have betrayed me!" Saying the words made them seem even more real.  
  
Zim cried out, a screaming lament, trying to channel his grief and outrage into the noise. All his work, his wins and losses - all for nothing!  
  
For the first time in his entire life as an Invader, tears filled Zim's eyes. Feebly he tried to blink them away, but still they came.  
  
Crushed and feeling too vulnerable to remain conscious, Zim curled up in an even tighter ball and slept.


	2. Chapter Two

Bittersweet Vengeance

Chapter Two

Things didn't look any brighter in the morning. Zim went through his normal routine in a daze. Not going to Skool never even occurred to him. He was too busy imagining his plans of global domination going up in flames. The flames got worse - or did they get better?

He moaned and looked around. he was surprised to find himself almost to Skool. He must have been on autopilot all morning, but he couldn't decide if that was a curse or a blessing.

He trudged into the classroom just after the bell rang. Ms. Bitters hissed and slithered over to him.

"You're late!" she spat.

"Yes, I'm late," Zim said quietly. "And I'm considering killing myself."

"I'd have to mark you asbent," Ms. Bitters said. "Enough of that nonsense. Sit down!"

Zim obeyed. He had an urge to say something about how she would have to obey him once he conquered the world. But it didn't look like that was going to happen now.

He was barely conscious al through the first half of school. He didn't move, he didn't think. When the lunch bell rang, he slowly raised his eyes to see Dib hovering over the desk.

"What are you up to, Zim?" Dib demanded. "Why are you being so quiet?"

Zim looked straight at him and held his gaze for a long time, until Dib glanced away uncomfortably.

"You can forget about me, Dib-human," Zim said in that same, quiet voice. "Go get pictures of your demon squirrels or whatever. I'm not going to take over the world."

"Whaaaat?" Dib stared. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Zim hopped out of his desk and plodded to the door. "Be glad, Dib. You win." He walked out the door.

"Hold on a second!" Dib ran after him and spun him around by the shoulder. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't touch me," Zim snapped, and batted Dib's hand away.

"Tell me, Zim!"

"Aren't you happy?" Zim snarled. "Your pitiful planet earth is safe now."

"But... but... but..." Dib looked pathetically human, confused and wide-eyed. "It's just so sudden. What happened, Zim?"

He was so earnest. Zim shoved him away, hard. He wanted nothing more than to grind his once-enemy into the floor. But he knew he shouldn't take his anger out on Dib. It wasn't the human's fault.

Dib stumbled back, rubbing his shoulders where Zim had hit him. What was going on? Zim preferred mind games and trucks, not outright violence.

"I'm going home early," Zim said softly. he walked down the trash-strewn hall of the skool, and, pulling the door open, disappeared.

A sick feeling descended onto Dib. Zim had said something earlier about killing himself. Was he serious? Dib made a mad dash for the door. But when his hand fell on the door handle, he stopped. Why should he even care? Zim was an evil alien. He wanted to destroy humanity and to take over the world. He had plagued Dib constantly. Dib could hardly imagine a world without Zim and his evil, incessant laugh of doom. And now, he would be gone.

He stood, staring at the handle for a few moments, then wrenched the door open and ran out, yelling Zim's name.

Zim heard Dib calling. He turned from where he was about to cross the street and looked at the fast-approaching boy.

"Don't kill yourself, Zim!" Dib cried. "Don't do it!"

Zim raised an eyebrow. "So what if I were?" he asked. "There's nothing left for me."

Dib caught up, panting hard. "Look, Zim, I declare a truce."

"A truce. Why?"

"Well... I've been through this myself. Feeling like there's no purpose in your life, and you don't have any friends. You need someone to talk to."

Zim thought about it. "Yeah, that would be nice," he said, "but there is no one I can talk to."

"Yeah, I know we're enemies, but during the truce I'll help you out. Then we can go back to being enemies."

"That's absurd," Zim said. "We could never be riends. Human friendship is one of the most idiotic, destructive, disgusting..."

"Please, Zim!" Dib said. "I don't want you to kill yourself."

"Why not?" The alien glared at him suspiciously.

"I'd be really bored. Think about it - you keep me occupied."

Zim turned away, but he had already given in.

"Just tell me what happened," Dib said.

"Well... okay."


End file.
